Twins
by crimsoneclipse100
Summary: Just something i wrote when i was bored. Apparently Train has younger twin sisters.
1. Chapter 1

She ran quickly along the seemingly endless wall, Akuma no Saisu in her hand. Akuma no Saisu, Demon's Scythe, was her weapon. It resembled a long scythe but wasn't as clean cut as the one the grim reaper has. Hers had dents in the handle and had strings attached just above where she griped the handle. She came around the front of Creed's fortress she saw a giant hole where the door used to be. _Huh, seems like their already inside, _She thought. As she ran through the hole she felt a presence coming up the road. A presence she knew very well. _So, Black Cat's coming to save his friend. This should be an interesting reunion._ She navigated the hallways until she found a balcony overlooking the room where Creed, his followers, Rinslet, and the three Chronos agents were. She stuck out her right arm and started to spin Akuma no Saisu. As she spun it she raised her arm over her head and spun it faster. No one knew she was there, that was good. After a couple moments she let go and Akuma no Saisu went, spinning in a circle, towards the doctor and sliced his head clean off.

"Wha-?" Creed said staring at the doctor's decapitated body.

Just like a boomerang Akuma no Saisu turned, still spinning, and flew back up to its master. Everyone's eyes were on it, following its path back up to the girl standing on a balcony, wearing dark fitting denim jeans, a black t-shirt, had her long dark brown hair back in a pony tail, and had her head facing the weapon in her right hand.

"Who are you!" Creed yelled. She didn't answer.

"Dynasty!" Rinslet yelled finally figuring out who she was, "What the hell are you doing here?" Dynasty still didn't respond. She had started to spin Akuma no Saisu again.

"Train's coming. When he gets here run back to the car with him. Eve and Sven are with him get far away from here." Were Dynasty's first words.

"What? Hell no, Dynasty! I'm not leaving without you!" Rinslet yelled.

"Do it." Dynasty's stare went right through Rinslet.

"Uh…Fine, sure."

They could hear footsteps coming towards them. Dynasty knew instantly who it was and before Train could walk through the door she jumped down and swing Akuma no Saisu at Creed's head he blocked it with the imagine blade. His blade was hooked in Dynasty's scythe. He couldn't move it. Just then Train walked through the door.

"Wha-. Dynasty?" He stuttered.

"Take Rins, go back to the car, and have Sven drive away, Train."

"What are you doing here? Get away! Let me handle this!" Train shouted.

"Train! Just do it. I got this. I can do it. Please, just trust me, Train." Dynasty pleaded. "And take the three Chronos agents with you."

"We're not leaving." said Jenos.

"Come on, Jenos. Dynasty's got this." Rinslet said "Come on, Train."

"Thank you, Train." Dynasty said. With that she let the imagine blade free from her scythe's hold. She swung at Creed, he dogged.


	2. Chapter 2

Train led the way out of the castle with Rinslet next to him and Jenos, Naizer and Beluga running behind them. They navigated their way through the castle mostly in silence, but as the ran down the driveway Rinslet broke the quiet.

"Train, you know Dynasty?" Asked Rinslet.

"Yeah. Her and her twin sister, Dieanna. They are very…special to me." He replied.

"Special how?"

"They're my younger sisters."

"Really? They're your sisters?"

"Yup. You know them?"

"I meet them a couple years back. Right after they became Sweepers."

"She did look a lot like you, Heartnet." Naizer stated.

"How old are they?" Jenos wondered aloud.

"Of course Jenos would ask that." Rinslet murmured. She already knew how old they were, but didn't expect Train to tell Jenos.

But he did. Train said they were sixteen just as they approached the car. Sven was leaning on the hood while Eve was reading in the passenger's seat.

"What's up?" Sven asked.

"We gotta go." Train said glumly.

"Okay, but not everyone is gonna fit in the car."

Back in the castle, Dynasty and Creed were locked in a fierce battle. They were equally matched in skill, power, and spirit. Dynasty (somehow) was able to either block or dodge the imagine blade's every attack and land a couple blows on Creed. Creed got all of one blow on Dynasty; he still tried but was unsuccessful other than the one time. Creed was getting more and more frustrated by the minute so he didn't see it when Dynasty aimed a kick at his head. Her foot connected with his nose, breaking it, and throwing him back. The force of the kick made the wall crack and the building shake.

_Two choices, _ thought Dynasty, _ether finish him off and most likely get killed or leave him and save myself._

Dynasty could hear Echidna's screams of "Creed, Creed!" from behind her. She decided to save herself. _They'll probably get crushed by the falling rubble anyway._

"I only wish that I could have brought you in Creed. My sister and I could use the money." Dynasty said right before she jumped back up to the balcony and started to run.

Rubble from the ceiling fell all around her as she ran, almost hitting her multiple times.

_Shit, shit, shit! Where the hell is the freakin' exit?_ She was starting to panic. Then the front door, or what was left of it, came into view. She ran out just as the entire castle crumbled. Dynasty watched, relieved she got out in time, as the massive building fell.

Dynasty was so lost in thought as she watched the castle fall that she didn't notice the girl behind her until her shoulder was tapped. Dynasty spun around, startled. She placed the edge of her scythe at the base of the girl's neck.

"What-?" Dynasty said "what are you doing here?"

On a hill overlooking the crumbling castle Echidna supported Creed's weight. He wasn't dead, but he couldn't stand on his own. He would survive. That thought made her happy. She heard Cree moan and decided to get him out of the area.

_Where do I take him?_ She thought.

Echidna opened up a portal, clung on to Creed so she wouldn't drop him, and stepped into the gate way she opened.


	3. Chapter 3

Dynasty had her Akuma no Saisu pointed at the girl's neck.

"What? What are you doing here?"

"I was worried. I know you can act without thinking sometimes and I was worried you'd hurt yourself." The girl said calmly.

"I can take care of myself, Dieanna." Dynasty snapped at her twin as she lowered her scythe.

"Did you see Train?" Dieanna asked.

"Yep."

"Are we gonna talk to him?"

"You do whatever the hell you want. I don't wanna talk to him."

"Why? He's our brother."

"Cause he left us! And right after Mom and Dad died! When we needed him most," Dynasty yelled, "Big brothers don't abandon their little sisters."

Trees passed by quickly as Train watched them from the passenger's seat. Sven was driving, Eve was reading in the back, and Rinslet was lost in thought sitting next to her. Sven was the first to break the silence.

"Why didn't you tell us you had twin sisters, Train?"

"I didn't think you needed to know about them, I didn't want Chronos to find out about them, and I'm not proud –"

"What? You're not proud of them? Did you see Dynasty fight?" Rinslet asked.

"No. I am proud of them. From what I've heard Dynasty is an amazing fighter and Dieanna is an impeccable healer."

"So why are you not proud?" Eve joined in.

"I'm not proud of what I've done to them."

"What did you do?" Rinslet asked.

"I left them right after our parents were killed. I want off with our parent's killer to become stronger. Then I joined Chronos." Train said. "They were nine."

"You left your nine-year-old sisters all alone to fend for themselves?" Sven Squeaked.

"Yeah." Train sighed.

Jenos, Nizer, and Beluga stood in front of a giant screen with the face of one of the Chronos Elders on it. They were ready to give their report on what happened at Creed's hideout.

"Well, tell me what happened." The Elder said.

"We infiltrated the hideout," Nizer began, "we had Creed cornered when – "

"When a girl, who was really cute by the way, came in and killed one of the Apostles of the Stars and started to fight Creed."

"Really? Who was it?"

"Apparently she is Heartnet's Younger sister, Dynasty." Nizer said.

"Dynasty Heartnet. Did she kill Creed?"

"We don't know." Jenos said.

"Dynasty Heartnet. I want you to find her and bring her to me. I wish to speak with her."

"Yes, sir." The three agents said in unison before the screen flicked off and they left to find the girl.

**Sorry it took a while to update. I was kinda busy with my stupid graduation. I would greatly appreciate suggestions about what should happen next.**


End file.
